Pikart and Sonic Part 1: The Crossover
by Pikart
Summary: When Eggman is Looking for a new power source to power his robots, He runs into Pikart's World (P.S. Pokemon World). Then he captures Pikart and puts him Into a moterbug! After being freed by Sonic the Hedgehog. They have to stop Eggman before he captures Arcues! But can they stop the new robots?
1. Chapter 1: The Plot

It was a peaceful day in the Pokemon World. The sun was shining and the Pidgeys were singing.

It was a day to have fun or relax.

However in the world of Sonic, Eggman was plotting. Plotting for a new plan to defeat Sonic.

"What if..." Eggman thought to himself "I bring another Dr. like me into the my world!"

Eggman then remembered when he worked with Wily, and was defeated by Sonic AND Megaman.

"Nah. I already done that, twice." Then remembering the White World.

"Wait, what if I try to find a new power source. Yea, Maybe ones that have powers, EVEN GODLY ABILITY'S!"He

yelled. He went and looked for some new animals to put into his robots.

"Bablades, no, Digimon, no, Pokemon?" Eggman then watched to see what it was.

"They're war weapons? That is it! I will capture that what so called Pikachu that twerp Ash has, or now had. I may

also get that Team Rocket to give him to me." Eggman then got to work on a telaporting device.

Back at the Pokemon world Ash and Pikachu were walking back home to Pallet Town.

"Hey Pikachu! When we get home how about some training!" Ash asked Pikachu "Pika pi (Ok Ash)!

Pikachu then heard something in some bushes. "Pika (Who's There)?

"Pikachu whats wrong?" Asked Ash. Then out came Pikart, scratched up but ok.

"Hello, you must be..."

"Wow! A talking Pikachu!" Ash interupted him. "I'm gonna catch it! Pikachu, go get him!

"Pika (Alright)!" Pikachu said, ready to fight. "K then, if you want to battle, I'll give you a battle!"

"Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. "Pika!" Pikachu then charged at Pikart with great speed.

_**Ash's Pikachu's Moves**_

_**Type: Electric**_

_**Thunderbolt.**_

_**Quick Attack.**_

_**Iron Tail.**_

_**Electro Ball.**_

_**Ability: Static. **_

"Double Team Go!" Pikart said. Pikart then then became millions.

_**Pikart's Move's**_

_**Type: Electric**_

_**Volt Tackle.**_

_**Double Team.**_

_**Iron Tail.**_

_**Volt Blast.**_

_**Item: Light Ball Headband**_

_**Ability: Lightningrod**_

"What! It knows Double Team! This is going to be hard." Ash thought "Pikachu you know what to do!" He

yelled. "Pika (Got it!)! Pikachu then started to attack the double teams with Thunderbolt.

"Volt Tackle Go!" Pikart the slammed into Pikachu with a full blast impact, Leaving Pikachu with half health left.

"It also knows Volt Tackle! Man this thing is strong!" Ash thought again.

"I'll Finish it Now! Volt Blast go! Pikart then became a giant ball of electric and it started to grow bigger and bigger.

Ash then opened up his Pokedex and looked faced it at Pikart.

"Volt Blast is the strongest electric type attack, But will take sometime to charge up." Dexter said.

"Pikachu try using Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. Pikachu (Ok Ash I will)!

Pikachu then slammed Pikart with his tail, Causing minor damage, but stopping the attack.

"Grrr, Now Let's see who's the Alpha Pikachu! Iron Tail full power!

Pikachu use Electro Ball! Ash commanded.

"PiiiiKA!" They both said. Then all there was smoke. When it cleared up. Pikachu was down, But Pikart was healed.

"What the?" Ash asked confused. "Lightningrod, gotta love it." Pikart answered.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Asked Ash. "Oh yea here." Pikart then gives Ash a letter.

"Dear Ash

You have been chosen to compete in the Pallet Town Tournament.

Hope to see you there."

"Ok thanks Pikachu!" Ash said. "No problem! But call me Pikart, K?" Ash then nodded, and rushed home.

But before Pikart could get going, He was then knocked out by someone.

"You got him?" A girl asked.

"Yea and remember." A boy answered.

"Yea yea the motto." Another boy said.

"In 3" The girl said. "2" The boy said. "And 1" The other boy said.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"To Protect the World From Devastation!"

"To unite People Within our Nation!"

"To denounce the Evils of Truth and Love!"

"To Extend our reach for the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket Blast of at the Speed of Light!"

"Surrender now our Prepare to Fight!"

"Meowth, That's Right!"

"And now let's head back to the Boss" Said James.

"Wait, Who was our boss again? asked Meowth.

"Robotnic. Idiot!" Jessie said, then slaps Meowth. "But he wants us to call him Eggman."

"Good thing he gave us this knockout ray. or we would never get that twerp's Pikachu" James said happly.

"And now I guess we can trust him now, and now we shall go." Meowth said while rubbing his head.

He then took out a small device. "And I guess this telaporting device works too." Meowth said.

"Wait, let's head to the forest before we use this." James said.

"Ok, so no one sees us. So let's go now." Jessie answered.

So they went into the forest, A flash of light was seen, and they disappeared into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Weapon

Sonic and Tails were relaxing, Tails knew that Eggman was going to attack soon.

But he didn't expect this. "Man is this great! Finally we can relax for once!" Sonic said happily.

"Remember Sonic, Don't let our guard down." Tails said with his 2 tails swaying. "Even if it has been 5 months."

"Yea ok Tails, it is also getting boring with out all of Eggman's plans." Sonic replied.

Tails went inside to study and try to track Eggman, Leaving Sonic behind.

"You know what? All of Eggman's schemes are starting to get a little rusty. I just wish that something new would

happen" Sonic told himself and then started to fall asleep.

Meanwhile Eggman was studying Pikart. "A Pikachu? And his power levels are off the charts! Great job Jessie and

James! You have proven you 2 useful. So You 2 go grab me all the, Ummmm... Oh yea! The Pokemen out there!"

Eggman said delighted to have a power source stronger than that twerp.

"It's called pokemon boss" Jessie corrected. "And we will grab all the pokemon in the world!" James said.

Pikart, who was starting to wake up, Noticed the shapes of Jessie and James, but who was the third one?

"Hey who do you think you guys are?!" Pikart yelled. "What are you going to do Giovanni! Turn me into a

Robot?! I Don't think so!" Pikart then Started to Shock the container with a Volt blast, But did nothing.

"A Pikachu that can talk? So you must be..." James said.

"The King of Pikachus..." Jessie said.

"Pikart the Pikachu!" Meowth said.

"Who's Pikart? And wait... I know now that this will be. And you were right Pikart, I WILL turn you into a robot.

I WILL be victorious! And I WILL never be Giovanni, but I WILL be always Dr. Eggman!" Eggman Said at last.

"NO! Wait but how are you Eggman? Isn't he at Mobias?" Pikart asked.

"Silly Pikachu... I will never tell you. But now you will, and always be a Moterbug." Eggman replied.

"You won't get away with this!' Pikart then snapped back. "Oh, but I will." Eggman said, then pressed a button.

And then everything went white.

Back to where Sonic is, he was asleep, and dreamed that he met Classic Sonic again.

While Tails was still trying to track Eggman. "Grr I thought this was going to be easy... Huh?"

A robot appeared on the radar, With a high amount of energy. "What's this? A... Moterbug?!"

Tails was confused, Moterbugs had a power level of 1 to 2. But this had a power level of 1967.

Witch was a higher power level of Biolizard. "But.. how?" Tails Questioned himself. "No Badnic is as powerful as my

super form." Tails went outside to see Sonic laying on the grass, sleeping. "Sonic." Tails said, starting to push Sonic.

"Sonic!" Tails repeated, this time pushing him even harder, but he still wouldn't wake up.

"SONIC!" Tails now shouting at Sonic. This time it worked.

"Tails what is!" Sonic said still startled by Tails.

"I found a robot on the radar. And you wouldn't believe this." Tails said.

When Tails told Sonic what he saw. Sonic was happy to finally have something new to battle,

And hurried to the scene. But however, Sonic was about to fight the battle of his life.

When Sonic finally arrived at the scene, Sonic didn't see it. "It's... Gone?" Sonic thought.

"Great, I was hoping... Ahh!" Sonic was then shocked by the Moterbug.

"Nice try, but your wrong." The Moterbug said, it's voice crackling a bit.

"What?! It can talk?!" Sonic said, shocked of not just the ambush, but the fact that it talks.

"You just got lucky, Moterbug, But this time your not go... Gah!" Sonic was then rammed before he finished.

"Less talk, MORE FIGHTING!" It yelled. Then the moterbug tried to ram into Sonic. Sonic dodges and countered

it with a spindash, Leaving it with not even a scratch. "Ok Moterbug! Let's get this Show on the road!" Sonic yelled.

And so the battle began. Sonic vs the New Moterbug. Who will win?


	3. Chapter 3: Sonic vs The New Moterbug

"Yah!" Sonic said, spindashing into the Moterbug. Half expecting that it wouldn't break, It was still up, And shocked

Sonic with a bolt of lightning. "Gah!" Sonic yelled, and then slammed into a wall.

_**New Moterbug's Moves.**_

_**Type: Electric/Robo**_

_**Slam/Ram.**_

_**ThunderBolt.**_

_**Volt Blast.**_

_**Explosion.**_

_**Ability: Lightningrod**_

"Sonic you alright?" Tails called on his communicator. Tails not now, I need back up!" Sonic told tails, then hanging up.

"Ok Moterbug. Let's have some fun!" Sonic called out.

Sonic then attacked it with a full blast Homing Attack.

The Moterbug was blasted into a wall on the opposite side of Sonic.

_**Sonic's Moves**_

_**Type: Speed/Fighting**_

_**Spindash.**_

_**Homing Attack.**_

_**Twister.**_

_**Spinjump.**_

_**Ability: Speed Boost**_

"Kill him!" Eggman told the robot."And don't hold back!"

The Moterbug then turned into a Ball of electricity, then it started to grow bigger.

"What the?" Sonic asked himself. "Sonic watch out!" Tails told Sonic once again. "It's power is increasing!"

"Ok! Tails try to find a weakness, Fast!" Sonic told Tails, and spinjumped into the robot.

The robot was slammed into the ground and stopped. "Sonic its power is weakening!" Tails said

"Great! Now it let's finish this!" He told Tails and started to run around the robot, so fast that he couldn't shock

Sonic and was then lifted into the air." Ready..." Sonic said then stopped running. "GO!" Then dashed right

into the moterbug and back 5 times. "Sonic it's almost down... What? It's power is... OVER 9000!" Tails yelled.

"Tails it's starting to glow... That's not good... isn't it." Sonic said. "Hang on I'm coming!" Tails told him.

Sonic was about to spindash. But it was too late before Sonic could land it, A massive explosion

Raged the area with fire. "GAH!" Sonic yelled in pain of the explosion.

Back where Tails is. "Sonic!" Tails yelled, seeing the explosion in the distant. "I'm almost there! Just hang on Sonic."

Tails finally arrived there to see the Moterbug deliver the final blow. "Not to day, Moterbug" Tails said, and took

out a megablaster like device and shot it at the Moterbug.

_**Miles "Tails" Prower's Moves**_

_**Type: Flying/Fairy**_

_**Megablast**_

_**Tail Slap**_

_**Fly**_

_**Dummy Ring Bomb**_

_**Ability: Weak**_** Armor**

The Moterbug took in it, taking him as a weakling, attacks Sonic with a ram.

"Leave my friend alone!" Tails yelled and flew over it. And then charged at it with a air strike.

The Moterbug was flung back then rammed right at Tails. But before it hit him. Tails slapped it with a full power Tail

Slap. The Moterbug went flying into the air. "High ya!" Tails yelled and trough Ring bombs at the Moterbug.

Eggman who was watching the battle from a buzz bomber with a camera on it, wasn't happy that he was

losing to Tails. "Grrr how can it be losing to Tails" Eggman thought. "But at least Sonic is... NO!" Eggman yelled.

Seeing Sonic raise up. "MoterBug Explode Again!" Eggman yelled.

Back to where Sonic is, "Ugh... What happened" Sonic said, tired and dizzy from the explosion.

"Sonic! Your ali... Ahhh!" Tails was rammed by the Moterbug, then shocked by the Moterbug.

"Tail... Gah!" Sonic was shocked by the Moterbug."This time, you be dead and stay dead!" The Moterbug yelled with

it's crackling voice. It then started to glow again, this time Sonic knew what it was. "It.. It can't end like this...

not yet... Grrr..." Sonic thought." IT WON'T END LIKE THIS!" Sonic yelled and charged at the Moterbug.

"Oh, but I'm afraid i..." It never finished because Sonic blasted right at it with a very fast speed.

_**New Move: Boost**_

_**Type: Speed**_

_**A high speed attack that will raise the speed of the user sharply. But will need to recharge after used.**_

_**Power: 170**_

**_Accuracy:_ 85**

"What?!" The Moterbug yelled still with a crackling voice. "It's over now Moterbug!" Sonic yelled, amazed by

his new power. "THIS IS FOR TAILS!" Sonic then charged at him with another Boost, this time ending it.

The Moterbug exploded like any other badnic. "Finally it's over. But, what was powering it?" Sonic thought to

himself. Looking at the place were he beaten the Moterbug. "It looks like a dead yellow bunny!" Someone behind

him say. "Tails?" Looking behind him, it wasn't Tails, but Knuckles. "Knux, What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, Tails sent me an S.O.S. call a while ago, and he told me you needed back up." Knuckles said. "Oh, right, sorry

I kind of, well, destroyed it." Sonic said, embarrassed of himself. "Well then what did you need help for then?"

Knuckles said, angry that he came here for nothing. "Well destroying a Moterbug but... "

"A MOTERBUG!" Knuckles yelled out laughing. "It wasn't a normal one, Knuckle-head! It had this in it."

Knuckles still laughing didn't listen. "Ugh fine I'll carry tails and this thing back to the lab myself."

Sonic said, annoyed that knux wasn't listening, went home, leaving knuckles behind, still laughing.

Back at eggman's, "NO! IT LOST! GRRR I KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO FA...!" Eggman then realized that there

was a lot more pokemon left to capture and turn into robots. "Sonic you might of won today, but next time will

be different." Eggman said with a grin on his face. "Good night, Sonic The Hedgehog, Forever..."


	4. Chapter 4: A new Rival

"Ugh..." Pikart groaned to himself. "Where am I?" Pikart standing up straight, noticed that he was in a bed.

Pikart the went off the bed and went out the room. Still wondering where he was, noticed he was very hungry and

remembered that he was capture by Eggman, And didn't eat since. "How long was I a Moterbug?" he asked himself.

"Hm maybe days, weeks, months, years, decades?!" He thought. "Ugh who cares, I just need food."

Pikart the climbed up the wall and looked in a cabinet. "Apples, Buns, Pears, Bananas, Nope!" Pikart then

looked in another cabinet."Chips, More Buns, Nope!" Pikart then jumped on the fridge and looked in another

cabinet. "Bowls, Plates, Even More Buns? Aha! Cereal!" Pikart then took down the cereal and a bowl and pored in

the cereal. Pikart then putted it on the table and right when he was about to take his first bite. A light went on.

"Who are you?"A yellow fox with 2 tails said. Then another came in, except it was a blue hedgehog. "Tails he is, well

I don'tknow,But I left him here for the night because, well, he was cover with scratches and bruises every where."

He toldTails."Ok, but don't leave your guard down Sonic." Tails said and went back to sleep. "Hey wait, Your THE

Sonic the hedgehog?" Pikart said. "Yea the one and only Blue blur!" Sonic answered. "Who are you then?

You almost killed me and Tails." Sonic asked "I don't remember that... Oh yea! I'm Pikart, Pikart the Pikachu!" Pikart

answered. "Ok then, Well, good night, Pikart" Sonic said. "It isn't night..." Pikart then looked out the window and it

was dark. "Oh wait it is" Pikart said. "Well, Good night Sonic" Sonic then went back to bed. "Finally I can finish

my cereal." Pikart said and started to eat.

At Zero's place, "Where is Pikart? he was supposed to be here 2 days ago... Who's there?" Zero said then looking

out the window. "Hm... No one... Gah!" Zero was then stung by a robot and was thrown out the window.

"It's one thing to attack me, but trying to take my home is going too far!" Zero yelled and jumped back into

the window. "No one? Hey come out you piece of scrap!" Zero taunted. "Hey come on out and pla... Gah!"

Zero was this time blasted by a blast of water. This time Zero saw it and attacked it with his tail like whip.

"Gotcha! Buzz bomber!"

_**Water Buzz Bomber's Moves**_

_**Type: Water/Robo**_

_**Twinneedle.**_

_**Hydro Pump.**_

_**Fly.**_

_**Bullet Shot.**_

_**Ability: **_**_Levitate._**

**_Zero the Gerbil's Moves_**

**_Type: Speed/Fighting_**

**_Tailjump_**

**_Tail Whip_**

**_Fling_**

**_U-Turn_**

**_Item: Plaid Jacket_**

**_Ability:_** _**Guts**_

"Ok it's on!" Zero yelled and attacked.

The next morning, Pikart woke up not in his bed, but in a lab of some sort. "Hey... Where am I?" Pikart said.

"Your in my lab! I'm just am testing your power level!" Tails said in a cheery voice. "K but... Why?" Pikart asked.

"Because when I fought you I almost died, well, when you were a Moterbug, you had a very high power level."

Sonic said. "Oh, K." Pikart said. After the tests, Tails found out that his power is doubled if Pikart wheres

the headband, but no one else. "Strange, just, strange." Tails said "Not to me, It is partly made of light ball dust,

A power source that doubles the power of pikachus." Pikart answered. "It's called the Red light ball headband."

_**Red Light Ball Item:**_

_**A Red Headband Made of Mostly Red Fabric and Partly Light Ball Dust. It Makes all of Pikachus Statues**_

_**by Double, and Makes Psychical Attacks Stronger.**_

"Now can I go outside." Pikart asked. "Yea sure, but don't get captured again!" Tails said. "I won't!" Pikart said

and left the room. Outside Pikart was walking in till he saw Knuckles. "Hey it's that like bunny thing!" Knuckles

taunted "I'm Pikart, you Knuckle-Head" Pikart said. "How dare you call me knuckle-head!" Knuckles snapped back

and then punched Pikart. "Gah! Oh it's on!" Pikart then slapped Knux with Iron Tail. "Oh you can fight back!

Fine then let's have some fun!" Knux said and punched again.

_**Knuckles the Echidna's Moves**_

_**Type: Power/Fighting**_

_**Mach Punch**_

**_Frustration _**

_**Dig**_

_**Fire Punch**_

_**Ability: Anger Point**_

Pikart was flung back due to the punch but then countered with a volt tackle at Knux." Gah!" Knux was slid

back due to a critical hit "Grr Take this!" He said angrily, then did another punch, except it was on fire.

"Gah!" Pikart yelled in pain. "I'll Finish it now!" Knux said, about to use another fire punch. "Oh really!" Pikart said,

about to attack. "TAKE THIS!" They both yelled and fists collided. "Brofist battle! K then Thunder Punch full Power!"

_**New Move Thunder Punch:**_

_**The target is punched with an electrified fist. It may also leave the target with paralysis.**_

The fists weren't going any where, first it went to Pikart, then to Knux, and repeated. In till...

Pikart used Volt Blast while punching. "What's this! Your glowing!" Knux thought. "It's over Knux." Pikart said.

When it was fully charged, He striked with full force. "It's over knux you... GAH!" Pikart was punched from under

ground, And everyone knows that ground beats electric. "Good game Knux, You won." Pikart said then got up,

I went easy on you, you wouldn't have a chance if I went hard on you." Pikart said. "Is that a rematch? I'll crush

you exactly like before!" Knux said. " Oh it's on!" Pikart accepted and the battle began.


End file.
